Technical Field
The present invention belongs to device mounting brackets, and specifically relates to a mounting bracket for ceiling ventilators.
Description of the Related Art
Ventilators commercially available on the market can be mounted by many ways, and mounting brackets for ventilators vary with mounting methods. Through analysis on the usage and efficiency of existing mounting brackets, it is found that some mounting brackets have defects such as difficult installation and fixation, that some mounting brackets can be used during decoration of only new houses or can be used only after the existing ceiling opening sizes are changed during renovation of old houses, and that some mounting brackets apply to certain fixed positions or are small in adjustable distance range during installation. The flexibility of use of the mounting brackets is affected.